


I should hate you the whole night through

by digthewriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: HP: EWE, M/M, Quidditch, Shower Sex, Voyeurism, porn sunday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:55:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Malfoy are on the same team, but that doesn't mean the need to compete has gone away, or that Harry's need to <i>watch</i> Malfoy has lessened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I should hate you the whole night through

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings/Contains: Convenient Magic things. Made up rules about Quidditch and the number of players. Quidditch players being gay, bisexual or simply promiscuous. Voyeurism. Group sex. Public wanking. No dialogue.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, no copyright infringement is intended. (PS Harry belongs to Draco and not Hermione, just saying).

* * *

It started very innocently. As innocently as these things could get, really. Harry couldn’t help that he and Malfoy were on the same Quidditch team. They were always naked around each other in the showers.

Jones and Smith preferred to be in the far corner, and no one seemed to care. Some players hopped in and out of the shower after practice, and others lingered on. Some wanked, while others watched. 

That's what Harry had loved about it. No one cared. You liked it, you stuck around, and if you didn't, you left. 

The first time Harry had seen Malfoy stark naked, he didn't stare. He knew Morgan did; Morgan stared at everyone. Harry had simply turned his back towards the mass and tuned them all out. The hot water poured down on him and he closed his eyes. Eventually, taking a hold of his cock in his hand, he wanked. After it was over, he grabbed his towel and went about his day.

The first time Harry _wanted_ to see Malfoy was after the second game of the season; they were both Seekers for the Dragon Chasers and they would alternate in between games. The first game Harry had been the Seeker and their team had won. The second game was when he'd really _watched_ Malfoy play. Usually during practice, they competed against each other. Harry never really appreciated the beautiful way Malfoy flew before. The way Malfoy commanded his broom made Harry slope his body in the same direction.

They won the second game as well. 

He congratulated Malfoy on the victory who only nodded curtly and was swept away by the crowd. Harry was the first one to arrive in the locker room, everyone else was still cheering with the fans and signing autographs. He showered peacefully. As soon as he was getting ready to leave, he saw the herd of them arrive; still celebrating. 

The team had brought in urns of Firewhisky, they insisted that Harry join them, and Harry couldn't say no. He took a few shots as some of the players started to undress. Some went into the open showers, and others into the private stalls. Winning a game always made the players randy, and Harry's own cock twitched as he watched Malfoy take off his boots, then rub his hands over his leather trousers before unzipping them. He let out a small sigh as Malfoy turned around and pulled his trousers and pants down, revealing his arse to Harry and everyone else that was looking. Harry glanced around, no one else seemed to care, they were too busy getting drunk or rubbing up against each other. 

Malfoy turned and Harry caught his gaze. He raised an eyebrow and stared at Harry for a few seconds before grabbing his towel and walking away. Harry had half a heart to go after him. No one would have cared, but he didn't. He had already showered, what would he have done? Showered again? Shaking off the stupid notion of watching a naked Malfoy washing himself, his muscles getting lathered up and surveying the suds drift away, Harry headed home. 

The moment Harry was in his bed, he regretted his decision immediately. If he'd just watched Malfoy, then he wouldn't have been so curious. Or perhaps, hard. He snapped his eyes shut and tried to keep them tightly closed, hoping that sleep would eventually drift itself onto him and he wouldn't have to think about Malfoy bending over and his arse floating in air for those brief moments. Or the fact that Harry wanted nothing more than to get up and push Malfoy against the wall, shove his hard cock inside him and not stop until Malfoy was coming, and he was coming inside Malfoy.

Harry sighed heavily, and finally gave in by grabbing a hold of his erection and thinking about Malfoy. Harry so desperately wanted to part those rosy lips of his and shove his cock in Malfoy's mouth. He wanted Malfoy to suck and moan around Harry until he was spilling into his mouth with Malfoy taking it all in. 

Would Malfoy even want that? The thought hadn't even come across Harry's mind until after Harry had come all over his hand. He didn't even know if Malfoy was gay.

Sure, he didn't seem to flinch with all the commotion around him, but that didn't mean he wanted to take part in it. Harry hadn't actually ever seen Malfoy look at anyone else. What about that look that he gave Harry? Had Harry misread it? Maybe it was simply apathy and not interest. Had Harry read too much into it?

Chucking the thoughts out of his mind, Harry spelled himself clean and finally fell asleep. Whatever it was, wasn't going to be solved in one night, and clearly, further investigation was due for.

* * *

After the next practice, Harry stayed on the Quidditch Pitch longer than everyone else. He was the last one to enter the showers, so it wouldn't look suspicious. Harry couldn't exactly take his glasses into the showers so he relied on a potion that Hermione had brewed for him. It helped him with his vision for a short while, and she'd made him promise that he wouldn't overuse it. Given the effects only lasted for a half hour at most, Harry did use is sparsely, and he reckoned that this was one of the best times to utilise it. He could be staring in one direction and it wouldn't look dubious, given his vision deficiency was common knowledge.

Harry saw Malfoy from the corner of his eye. He was turned towards the room, bent over, as he scrubbing his feet. Even in the twisted position, he was perfection personified, lean muscles starting from his shoulders as they twisted and the definition was artistically drawn all over Malfoy's body, all the way down to his thighs. Harry gulped silently and his cock had sprung up to action. He watched Malfoy as long as he could while he took his time lathering himself up. Malfoy stood up and turned, as Harry watched him lather his arse, and the back of his legs, then simply leaned against the wall letting the water wash it all away. Harry had never considered that bathing could be such an art form. At least, Malfoy made it look like it was.

That was how it started. So innocently. According to Harry anyway.

* * *

After every practice, Harry would take his potion, and watch Malfoy shower. After Malfoy would leave, Harry would close his eyes and take a hold of his cock. It was like clockwork. He couldn't tell if Malfoy ever looked at any of the blokes as his eyes never wandered off, and it didn't even matter anymore because soon after, it had become Harry's need. 

Harry only got off after he watched Malfoy. His long bony fingers running through his hair, and Malfoy grabbing his cock with his left hand as he lathered in between his legs under his balls, were some of the images Harry had embedded into memory. 

The best instances were the evenings Harry watched Malfoy live in a game, and then he'd see him in the shower. The men around him watched too, and after a while Malfoy had started to put on a show. It was intriguing. He'd never let anyone touch, and because of that many had become interested. Jones and Smith fucked each other as they watched Malfoy. He'd gone from just washing himself, to getting himself hard, and wanking.

The players were taking bets on who would be the first one to ever suck Malfoy off and still, after months of exhibitioning no one had won the bet.

Harry would watch amongst his teammates, and he had Malfoy's routine down pat. He knew when Malfoy would look towards his side, and by then Harry would have removed his gaze and turned. Malfoy would come and everyone still in the showers would come undone along with Harry listening to him. The showers would empty out but Harry would take his time. Replaying everything he'd seen from that evening and in the showers. He'd remember the way Malfoy's arse would clench, then how he'd turn to face the crowd. Then, Harry would whisper Malfoy's name, and he'd come undone, biting his lip, tugging harshly on his cock as though he was punishing himself for the very thing that was giving him so much pleasure. _Malfoy_.

Things would have continued if it weren't for Morgan. Morgan, who always watched. Morgan didn't just watch Malfoy, he watched Harry, too. Morgan watched Harry remove his glasses, take his potion, and enter the shower. Morgan _knew_ that Harry could see. Morgan knew...that Harry cared.

Morgan convinced Harry to not look away for once, and Harry hesitantly agreed. 

Another successful practice, and Harry was broom to broom against Malfoy. Seeker to Seeker. The practice had everyone riled up, and no one was in denial about it. It had been a cold and rainy night and everyone was game for a hot fuck. Everyone was ready for Malfoy to put on his show. 

Harry soothed his aching muscles under the hot water as Malfoy entered the shower. Some left, and others whistled and hooted. Malfoy smirked and simply shook his head. Harry loved and hated Malfoy's confidence at the same time. Malfoy was great on the Pitch and he was staggeringly good at putting on a show about everything else too. Harry lathered himself the same as Malfoy, following his actions piece by piece. When Malfoy would run his hand through his hair, Harry would too. Malfoy touched his balls, so did Harry. He heard Jones and Smith moaning on his left, skin slapping against each other, and he saw Taylor on his right grab a hold of his cock. Then Malfoy's gaze would turn, he'd scan the room, smile, close his eyes and start wanking. Harry knew that Malfoy was close, and he'd open his eyes, scan the room again and turn his gaze towards Harry's side of the space. Harry didn't flinch as he watched. He didn't shut his eyes, and he didn't turn away. Harry watched as Malfoy looked at him, they locked eyes, and Malfoy bit his lower lip. They stared at each other, as Malfoy wanked. His eyes never left Harry’s. 

Now, Harry knew what Morgan talked about. Everyone was too busy watching Malfoy, or touch themselves, or fucking the bloke next to them that they'd never realised. Malfoy watched Harry as he came. _Every time_ , according to Morgan anyway. 

Harry couldn't sleep that night. He couldn't shake the memory of Malfoy's eyes on him. Every time he'd close his eyes, he'd remember staring into Malfoy's eyes, as Malfoy touched himself. His gaze falling on Malfoy's hands, his thumb rubbing across the head and Malfoy coming, whimpering, and mouthing...something. What was he mouthing? What did he say in between those soft moans? Harry replayed the image in his head over and over again in the day. He dreamt of it for two nights straight. 

Could it be? No, it couldn't be! Malfoy was mouthing... _Potter_!

Harry watched again. Morgan told him to watch Malfoy's mouth, so Harry did. He desperately wanted to glance down to Malfoy's cock, watching him spill over his hands, but he didn't. He locked eyes with Malfoy, he didn't flinch, and he watched. He watched Malfoy mouth Harry's name as he came. And he came so _beautifully_. Harry couldn't believe it. He cursed himself for turning away every time, only hearing the sounds of the pleasure, and imagining the rest. The real sight of what he ached for was so much better than his imagination had ever provided him. 

Then, Harry only wanted more.

* * *

It was the mid-season break and there was no practice for a week. Harry busied himself with friend and godfather duties and counted the hours he was due to return. The day finally arrived, and he could feel the vibe around him in the locker room before practice. The players were ready to let out their aggression on the Pitch, _and_ the relief afterwards. 

Harry watched Malfoy get ready. He strapped on the leather, one layer at a time, put on the gloves, and tightened his boots. He exchanged a looked with Harry that Harry couldn't place, but he _could_ tell that it was going to be different. 

Malfoy was more competitive than usual, if that were even possible. The practice match was neck-to-neck, and the coach had to finally call it a draw because Harry wouldn't let Malfoy catch the Snitch and Malfoy was being just as aggressive. They'd almost resoluted to hand to hand combat and the players had to cut in to make sure that they didn't end up killing each other.

Harry yanked himself free from his teammates' grip and headed off to the locker room. He entered the shower first and had half a mind to just wash up and leave. But then he locked eyes with Malfoy. Harry turned away and leaned into the wall, his hand placed against the cold concrete supporting himself as the hot water poured on him. Slowly, the usuals trickled in and took their spots.

Harry turned to watch. Malfoy poured a bit of shampoo in his hand and rubbed his hands together. Harry shut off his shower and turned to walk away. Most didn't notice or care. He looked at Malfoy who'd halted. His hands were in his hair and he was _watching_ Harry. Harry caught a glimpse of confusion on Malfoy's face. Harry allowed himself the luxury of thinking that Malfoy wanted him to stay. Harry smirked and took a step closer towards Malfoy, a step away from the door. Malfoy's face relaxed and his hands started to move through his hair again.

Harry took one step closer. He felt the gaze of his teammates shift towards him, followed by a wave of murmurs. Now, it was now or never. Malfoy didn't draw back or move at all as Harry continued to creep closer. A few short moments later, Harry was under the shower with Malfoy. He grabbed the soap off Malfoy's hand and turned him around. Harry lathered Malfoy's back and then knelt down to focus on his arse and his legs. When Malfoy turned, his erection starred Harry in the face. Harry looked up at Malfoy who simply smiled coyly. Harry shook his head and stood up, covering the rest of Malfoy's body with soap. 

Malfoy ran his fingers through Harry's hair, and Harry leaned into the touch closing his eyes almost instinctively. When Harry opened them, he saw an expression on Malfoy's face he'd never seen before. It was, Harry imagined, how he looked at Malfoy. Harry immediately pulled Malfoy in for a kiss. He grabbed the back of Malfoy's neck firmly, and Malfoy wrapped his arms around Harry, slowly moving them down to grab his arse. 

Harry heard the blokes around him gasp in shock, moan with enticement, and groan with frustration. He pulled Malfoy under the water completely, allowing the water to clean him all the way, before dropping to his knees and licking the head of his cock. Malfoy's fingers were in Harry's hair again, and they tugged his locks as Harry completely closed his mouth around Malfoy's prick. He sucked, slowly at first, earning himself a low groan, then began to suck fervently. Malfoy clutched Harry's hair with both hands and steadied him to a rhythm that seemed to work for both of them. 

The men around them continued with their usual antics, but this time there was definitely more skin on skin slapping noises than Harry was used to. He heard the players whisper Malfoy's name, or his, in between their whines and encouragements. Thirty seconds later, Malfoy was spilling himself in Harry's mouth. 

Malfoy helped Harry stand and kissed him, biting his lower lip, then pushing his tongue in Harry's mouth. Harry sucked on Malfoy's tongue with just as much care and attention he'd given his cock. His hand travelled back to squeeze Malfoy's arse, and his fingers searched for Malfoy's entrance. Malfoy pushed back into Harry's hand, as though he were encouraging him. Harry pushed a finger in and Malfoy moaned in Harry's mouth. Harry pulled back to look at him, and Malfoy smiled. He nodded, and leaned in to bite Harry's neck. 

Harry concentrated hard; it had been a while since he'd conjured lube with wandless magic. He thanked the stars when it worked and returned his attention to Malfoy by pushing one slick finger in. Malfoy stiffened for a moment again, then relaxed. He pulled on Harry's hair again and kissed him as Harry pushed two fingers in. 

Harry didn't know how long they continued before he was fucking Malfoy with three fingers. He pulled out when he thought Malfoy was ready and turned him around. Malfoy rested his hands against the wall and spread his legs. 

Harry couldn't fucking believe it. He was going to fuck Malfoy, and Malfoy _wanted_ him to do it. He spread Malfoy's arse cheeks and sighed at the thought of what was going to happen. He lined his cock against Malfoy’s hole and slowly pushed in. Malfoy almost grunted as Harry thrust in, so he pulled out and did it again. 

With every thrust, the crowd around him moaned in time with Malfoy. That moment, Harry wished that they were alone. He wanted to have Malfoy all to himself. As much fun as it had been to watch Malfoy entertain the crowds, Harry wanted a private moment for himself. He continued to fuck Malfoy as he grabbed Malfoy's shoulders, and Malfoy pushed back with equal need. 

Harry leaned in and kissed Malfoy's ear, and Malfoy immediately turned his head making the kiss on the lips. He pulled back and grinned at Malfoy who smiled in return. With a nod to make sure he was doing alright, Harry concentrated on his thrusts again. He reached down to grab Malfoy's cock, which was hard again, and thrust into him just a few more times before coming. 

Harry turned Malfoy around, and he continued kissing him as he took a strong hold of Malfoy's cock, helping him come for the second time. They rested against each other, panting for breath and Harry told Malfoy to stand still. A second later, he'd Apparated them to Harry's flat. Still completely naked and soaking wet, they landed on Harry's bed. Harry reckoned they didn't need their clothes. Not at that moment, anyway.

He grabbed his secondary wand from under his pillow and spelled them and the sheets dry. Malfoy looked impressed, and he climbed on top of Harry. He shivered a moment later, and Harry pulled the covers over them, settling in for the night.

THE END


End file.
